Dream Catcher
by AndUCallMeWeird
Summary: Seven years ago an eleven year old girl ran away from her home –and the future that awaited her there. Things have changed since then. Her best friend is no longer the sweet little boy she left behind, her father's mental state has deteriorated and the frightening man that drove her from her family in the first place is back – only this time he won't take 'no' for an answer.JxB AU
1. Letting go

_Seven years ago Bella Swan ran away from Forks –and the future that awaited her there. Things have changed since then. Her best friend is no longer the sweet little boy she left behind, her father's mental state has deteriorated and the frightening man that drove her from her home in the first place is back – only this time he won't take 'no' for an answer. _

_Werewolves_. The revelation came with a howl resonating through the thick forest as Bella ran as if her life depended on it. A jolt of fear whizzed through her system, spreading out from her heart to give her that extra burst of speed she needed. Her arms pumped at her sides, the waterproof layer of her jacket emitting a _whiss-whiss _with each movement. It was the only sound besides the flurry of leaves hitting her unprotected face and dragging across her jacket and jeans, with the soft patter of raindrops and the squish of soaked dead leaves beneath her feet.

She didn't pause for a second, knowing without a doubt that they would not have dropped back so quickly. Her only hope was to get off their territory – if they let her get that far. The abrupt crack of a stick snapping had her gaze momentarily shifting from in front of her to the far right. _There_. A flash of sleek black fur, wet from the rain. The fear of being caught was no longer enough. She'd been running for too long. Her arms and legs screamed for reprieve and her lungs had long since lost capability to draw in a full breath but she couldn't stop.

Without pausing she pulled down the zipper of her jacket and clasped her lucky charm tightly with numb fingers. Warmth spread back into her shaking hand, slowly, slowly spreading until it reached the tips of her toes and banished the aches and blurred vision from her body, flushing her cheeks a deep red. Hauling in a deep breath for the first time in over an hour Bella couldn't resist the small sobbing laugh that escaped from her lips.

"Thanks Jake." She whispered, lovingly stroking the delicate dream catcher around her neck.

Once more tucking it safely in her jacket Bella forced her legs to move faster, expertly dodging the many obstacles in her way as she tore through the forest. She was almost there, she could feel it. Whatever boundary the wolves had set up was fast approaching. Relief flooded her system _Just a little further. Come on, Bella. Just a little – _

"Bella!" she lost her stride instantly as her head snapped in the direction of her name. Only one person had used her name in seven years – the man she'd been hiding from for nearly a decade.

Cold fear drenched the hope she'd allowed to blossom in a chest as her body pitched forward, crashing down on a fallen tree. She bit back a cry of pain as one of the tree's broken branches pierced her side but even through the pain she knew if she didn't get up and move, it was over. Seven years running, she couldn't lose it now. Dragging herself up to her knees she snapped the branch in her wound before she struggled to move from the exposed area. Even as she crawled through the thick sludge of rotting leaves and mud, soaking her jeans with icy water and drawing any remaining heat from her body, she knew she'd finally messed up. With every muscle clenched she finally stopped and turned to rest her back against the nearest tree. She dug into her left pocket with her right hand, searching for her one weapon as the other hand staunched the flow of blood from her side.

"Enough, Edward. _Enough_." she yelled into the night, "You damn well want me? Come on then! We're ending this!"

Belatedly Bella wondered where the wolves had gone. She still sensed them close by so why were they not attacking the vampire that had invaded their territory? Her mind was too foggy to come up with the answer to that. All she wanted was to finally fall asleep and not have to worry about being hunted.

Leaves rustled straight ahead and with great effort Bella concentrated on the tall, hulking form that emerged from the shadows. As if on cue the rain began to fall harder, stinging her face as they fell through the tree's leaves. Perhaps it was better that she couldn't make out his features in the dense downpour that fell in a solid white blanket around her. With the small silver dagger gripped tightly in her hand she waited for him to make his move. If he was going to kill her, she'd take him with. That much she'd promised herself years ago.

A sharp gust of wind diverted the raindrops long enough for her to realise he was only a few feet from her now. Lightning cracked across the sky, illuminating the raindrops so they appeared to glow and hang suspended in the air for an immeasurable moment. Thunder cracked in response, shaking the ground beneath her and drawing the breath from her. She allowed her eyes to drift shut for a second fully aware that when she opened them again he would be there with those icy black eyes devoid of any humanity they may have once possessed. She took her time, allowing her mind to conjure up images of her mother and father, the few friends she'd had and her little admirer – her little life-saver.

Her pale lips curved into a small smile and with those faced fresh in her thoughts she opened her eyes, ready to fight him until she drew her last breath. "Bella." Rain-slicked black hair, glistening russet skin, deep brown eyes glittering with the same concern they'd held seven years ago when she first told him of the thing that wanted to suck her dry.

Her mind had clearly given up now. Instead of her soon-to-be murderer she found herself staring into the familiar face of none other than her best friend. "Jake." she breathed, tears pouring from her eyes to join the rain. "Oh god Jake I wish you were real."

He shook his head, running his eyes over her whole body. She noted how raindrops caught in his lashes. He sucked in a deep breath and growled. When his eyes shot up to hers once more they no longer held surprise and concern but a deep-rooted panic. It took her a moment to realise why. There was barely any trace of blood on her clothes or hand thanks to the rain's relentless downpour but it was clear how serious the injury was from the thick branch that jutted out between her fingers, sinking into her skin with blood welling up around it only to be washed away as soon as it did.

"LEAH!" Jake roared, "Get Vera. _Now_!" not waiting for a response he ever so gently eased an arm under her knees and back to pull her into his chest. "It's going to be okay, Bells. You're gonna be fine, Honey." he muttered soothingly into her hair, hands holding her tightly but gently. "I've got you."

Unwilling and unable to figure out what was going on she curled one arm around his neck and buried her face into his neck, greedily absorbing the heat radiating from his shaking body. "Jake." she sighed contentedly and for the first time in seven years, let herself go.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I would love to hear your thoughts and constructive criticism would truly help. **

**AndUCallMeWeird**


	2. Balance

_Chapter 2: Balance_

Jake could barely contain the emotions that ploughed through him the moment he laid eyes on the drowned form hiding under the tree. Her softly uttered words drifted through his mind, the image of a sweet-faced eleven year old girl juxtaposing the weary tone of her voice, _"Thanks, Jake."_ He couldn't pinpoint how he'd known it was her but the moment her words had reached his ears something deep inside his chest shifted. A piece he hadn't even realised was missing finally found its way home.

_Jake, don't be stupid, man! This could be a trap. She's drenched in leech stink._

Jake swung his newly human face in the direction of the slate grey wolf standing a few feet away. "Back off, Em." He snarled, eyes narrowing to slits as he met the panicked eyes of his friend.

Embry dropped his gaze without a second's hesitation, exposing his neck to the undeniable Alpha command. As much as Jake tried to control it, sometimes it just slipped.

Jake shook with barely controlled anger at himself, both for snapping at his brother and for causing Bella to fall. She was clearly hurt but to what extent he couldn't tell thanks to the storm. With a grunt he turned his eyes back out to the clearing, cutting easily through the rain to focus on the young woman huddled beneath it.

"Let Sam know." Embry gave a nod waiting cautiously for Jake to make his next move. "Hang back. I – I need to make sure." Hating how his voice cracked Jake forced his feet to inch themselves forward.

Before he could make it much further than a foot Bella screwed up her face and yelled into the forest, "Enough, Edward. _Enough_. You damn well want me? Come on then! We're ending this!"

_Cullen_. Every fibre of his being protested against that leech's name passing her lips and the agony that underlined her words…it was enough to have his wolf rearing up, ready to defend…what? Not prepared to think about everything he was feeling for his childhood friend Jake pushed the wolf down, denying its need to be right beside her keeping her safe from that abomination. The moment he broke through the treeline into the clearing Bella's head snapped up to him.

He slowly approached, his heart thumping wildly in his chest, gaining speed the closer he got. _Bella_. She sat with her head tipped back against the tree trunk, short brown hair plastered to her face, bow-shaped lips drained of all colour yet tipped up in a minute smile and eyes closed.

When she opened them to reveal pools of liquid brown Jake wanted to scoop her into his arms and laugh with delight and break down at the same time. _Bella_. It was her, no doubt in his mind. He couldn't forget those eyes no matter how many years had passed. While losing himself in the sight of her he may have spoken her name aloud, he wasn't sure.

"Jake." she managed to breathe out his name as if it were her salvation but the hope that flooded her eyes as she did so soon died when she continued with a despairing "Oh god Jake I wish you were real."

He shook his head in disbelief. Him? Ha! There was no doubt he was real but whether or not he would wake up in his room to find she had been nothing but a dream, well _that_ was questionable.

_Jacob, there's something else out here. _Sam's voice jolted him from his thoughts and instantly had him on edge. The wolf surfaced again but this time Jake allowed it, giving it free reign over his senses to make sure he missed nothing. _Get Bella and meet back at the house. _

It was as he was running his eyes over her body, drinking her in and to ensure there was no serious harm done to her during the fall that he saw it. He nearly lost it right then and knew his fury was reflected in his gaze when his eyes snapped up to Bella's. _No_. He'd done this to her. It was because of him she fell. Anguish tore through his chest, his wolf howled in pain.

"LEAH!" he roared, unable to hold back the ferocity of the lone word or even use the link between the pack to communicate, "Get Vera. _Now_!" He couldn't linger for a second, not when Bella was in such pain – _because of you_ – so with shaking hands terrified of inflicting more pain he picked her up and cradled her protectively to his chest. "It's going to be okay, Bells. You're gonna be fine, Honey." Pain laced the words meant just as much for himself. He couldn't rip his eyes away from that stick, as thick as his wrist, jutting out of her smooth pale skin. He buried his face in her hair, unable to bear the sight of it any longer. "I've got you."

He nearly collapsed with relief when she weakly hooked her arm around his neck and hid her face in his chest, seeming to want to crawl right through him. "Jake." she sighed his name before going limp, her head sliding against his wet shoulder.

"I've got you, Honey."

xXx

The Black home was not built with fitting six large boys and the entire tribe Counsel under one roof in mind. It was this small fact that had the rest of the pack and more than a few concerned elders waiting outside while Jacob hurriedly carried Bella through the narrow hallway to the living room.

A moment after he carefully eased Bella's prone form onto one of the battered maroon couches the one woman that could save her charged in. Without preamble Vera began unpacking the basket of items she'd come in with, for the moment ignoring the boy fussing at the side of his woman.

Jake refused to leave her side, taking one of her shaking hands in his and gently stroking it while he watched the Elder with pain clear in his eyes.

Vera snapped her head up to Jacob fully aware that the boy would drive himself insane with worry if he wasn't put to work, "Black, I need warm water – as much as you can carry. Get that useless alpha of yours in here right now and tell Lahote to stop fussing about the cold one!"

Jake hesitated for a moment, reluctant to leave Bella's side while she was in so much pain but Vera raised her eyebrows, "Do as I say, Jacob. You can do nothing for her pining away at her side."

"Do whatever you have to to save her, Vera." the boy rasped before pressing a gentle kiss to Bella's forehead and leaving to carry out her orders.

As soon as Jake opened the door he knew something was wrong. The pack was split in half with the Elders being wise enough to stay out of the confrontation between the Alpha and his second. Jake caught Embry's panicked look from where he stood helping to hold Sam back from going for Paul.

"She doesn't belong here, Sam and you know it! She's with _them_!" Paul had no qualms about sharing his displeasure and spat the words at his alpha with no regard for his own safety. Both men were vibrating with restrained energy but Jake sensed that the only thing keeping Paul in his human form was the proximity of Leah and Jarrod – as well as a very specific Alpha command from Sam.

Without hesitating Jake approached Paul and, seeing the murderous spark in his eyes, Jarrod and Leah hastily released Paul to get out of their furious pack brother's reach. "Do you have a problem, Lahote?" he hissed, holding Paul's narrowed gaze with ease.

Paul barked out a laugh, "Do I have a problem? You're damn right I have a _problem_ Black. The leech girl shouldn't be on Pack land."

"She's dying, Paul, she needs our help." Emily said disapprovingly from behind Sam and Embry.

"Who cares? She's not our problem. She's not Quileute and the last time I checked we don't protect the _pale faces_." Paul sneered, taking a challenging step towards Jacob, daring the younger boy to back down.

It was a big mistake. With a growl Jake didn't hesitate to plunge his fist into Paul's abdomen and throw him onto his back while he was dazed. Jake followed Paul down, slamming his forearm across Paul's throat as he brought his face within inches of his fallen pack member. "_Bella is mine_."

Those three simple words were enough to make Paul go still, his eyes widening at the conviction with which Jake spoke and the implications of his words. "No way." he managed to choke out around Jake's unrelenting pressure on his neck.

Sam chose then to step in before Jacob did something he would later regret, "Jacob, let him up. Paul isn't a threat to Bella, not as long as he treasures his life."

Sam's commanding but calm tone snapped Jake from his rampaging thoughts long enough to release his hold on Paul. "I don't want him near her." he insisted, turning his back on Paul to gesture for Sam to go inside. "Vera needs you."

"She can't be his imprint!" Paul blubbered, still on the ground where Jake left him. "She's just can't be."

"Shut up, Paul," Leah kicked his side, glaring down at him, "or _I'll_ give you a beating, never mind Jake."

Under any other circumstances Jake would have smiled in thanks for Leah's comment but instead he ushered Sam inside quickly without looking back. Sam entered the living room where Vera leaned over Bella's deathly pale body, concern clearly written across the woman's aged features. Hazel eyes sparked with worry, the lines at the corners more pronounced due to her deep frown.

"Not right. Not right." She muttered softly so herself, flitting about the couch, pressing frail fingers to Bella's head, arms, torso and legs.

"What can I do, Vera?" Sam enquired softly, slowly approaching the woman. He knew better than to interfere with whatever it was she was currently doing and if the spread of candles and bowls set in a circle around the couch were any indication that also meant not entering the area Vera had set out.

Shaking her head in confusion Vera put Sam out of her mind so that she could fully immerse herself in what the girl was going through both physically and mentally.

"Not right. Out of balance. Scissors, Uley." Vera thrust out her arm towards him, one long sleeve billowing out as she did so.

Sam didn't hesitate to snatch up the long thin pair of scissors from her basket.

"Where is he? I need the water." Vera looked agitated as she sliced through the wet shirt Bella wore, carefully cutting around the wood protruding from her body. Once the material was out of the way the gravity of the situation slammed into Sam.

"How in hell is she going to survive that?" he hissed, eyes wide as he took in the blood running down her side, staining her milky skin a grim red.

"Water, Uley!" Vera snapped, hazel eyes on fire as she ordered him from the room. "Useless wolves." She grumbled to herself, shaking her head once more as she eyed her challenger. Sam was right, it was no light injury but if her suspicions were correct…

Jake came charging into the room with a large bowl of steaming water in each hand, nearly knocking right into Sam. Grabbing Jake firmly by the shoulders Sam steadied the frantic boy wishing there was something he could say that would help the pain his pack brother was feeling at that moment. _Bella will be fine, Jacob_.

Jake lifted pained eyes to Sam and gave a small nod. _She has to be_.

"Black, bring me that water." Vera commanded impatiently, waving both of them over. Jacob didn't hesitate to pass through the circle Vera laid out but Sam hesitated at the edge.

"Come, Uley, I will require you in a moment."

He was instructed to stand at Bella's head, a wrist clasped tightly in each hand to hold her arms down on the couch above her head.

Jake flashed a warning look at Sam's hold, daring him to leave so much as a bruise.

Sufficiently happy with Sam's position and hold on the girl Vera stood from her position on the floor and turned to face Jake. She placed her hands on her hips and with her head tipped back to look him straight in the eye told him firmly, "You must leave now."

Jake blanched at the suggestion, "No."

"You will distract me and what I must do will not be pleasant for your mate. You are wolf, Jacob. Neither you nor your spirit animal will stand idly by while she is in pain but it must be done. Now leave. Your brothers will come for you when it is done."

He knew what she said was right but he could not bring himself to acknowledge it, not when his wolf was screaming for him to stay right by Bella's side and kill anything that dared harm her.

"Jacob, Leave. Now. Take Leah and Embry and finish your patrol shift. You will not return to this house until I have given you permission and you will not harm your brothers if they try and stop you."

Jerked into action by the Alpha command Jake found himself running from the house and his injured mate even as his wolf fought to break the hold Sam had over him.

The anger and pain simmering just beneath his skin ensured he had changed even before his feet hit the last step of the porch.

"Jake!" Embry worriedly called after the brown blur as it ran for the woods, hastily removing his shorts to follow his friend with Leah right behind him. It was just as they reached the edge of the woods that a piercing scream ripped through the silent night joined a moment later by a grief-filled howl.

Jarrod glanced worriedly at the house, "Sam's command isn't going to hold him for long." he muttered grimly.

"Brilliant." Paul cracked his knuckles casually but the action fooled no one. It was easy to see from the tense set of his shoulders that he knew by the end of the night more than a few of them would need to heal for a few days when Jake managed to snap their only defence. "I've been itching for a fight."

**Hello everyone. I do hope this chapter has kept you interested. If not, please drop a review and tell me so that I can fix it now. **

**I know everyone is a bit confused at the current point of time but everything will be explained in the next chapter. **

**Hope you enjoyed, please don't forget to tell me what you thought. **

**AndUCallMeWeird**


	3. Always

_This Chapter is dedicated to **charlieredxo** for taking the time to beg me to actually write it ;-D_

_Chapter 3: Always_

Four years ago

- New Orleans -

Chaos – that was the only word Bella could think of to describe the midnight parade swarming the narrow streets of New Orleans. It had seemed like such a good idea to come here. It would make it difficult – if not impossible – for Edward to find her amongst the throngs of people pushing and shoving in every direction, desperately trying to reach friends or get a look at the vibrant dancers and acts that made up the parade. She hadn't factored in how the throngs would hamper her own movement towards her latest safe haven.

Confetti rained down on the masses, tossed from the balconies above so that it appeared the sky was weeping rainbows and covered her nearly from head to toe in glitter as she shoved her way forward. Everyone around her danced and cheered, yelling at one another to be heard over the loud thrumming of the parade's deep base music. Not a single face in the crowd wasn't grinning from ear to ear as they forgot life for a moment and revelled in the experience. Had Edward not already caught her in the city, she would take a moment to wonder in the enthusiastic atmosphere that permeated everything in the street.

A deep pang pierced her chest at the thought. Surrounded by so many people, yet completely alone. Three years she'd been living like this – running, running, hardly stopping – and still she ached for the comfort and security of her home even though she knew all too well she could never return to it, not with him hunting her. Biting back tears, her fingers sought out the small circular object tied securely to her battered black backpack. As she'd done so many times over the years, Bella took comfort in the warmth the small object never failed to give off. Caressing a particularly battered white feather dangling from the dream catcher she straightened her spine, sure that for this moment Edward did not have her and she was free.

The crowd thinned the further she moved until at last she slipped into a dark alleyway leading off the street, cocooning her in a deep silence. It was as if the very walls around her rejected any outside interference including the joyous sounds of the parade as it filtered down the street. Fiddling nervously with the zipper on her jacket, Bella shuffled deeper into the alley, the only light to guide her coming from a softly glowing red sign reading 'open' that hung in a broken window to her right.

Doorways appeared from nowhere, shadows so expertly hiding them amongst the dank, dirty bricks that they remained hidden until she stood right beside them. Her hands shook harder with each step, her eyes flickering restlessly into the darkness, trying desperately to make out the faint shapes to assure her that He wasn't waiting for her. She lengthened her strides to cover double the space and quickly came to the end of the alley, nearly running right into the flaking red door before her.

With a gasp she jumped back to avoid the collision, her sneakers slipping off the small step. She lay sprawled on the floor, stones digging into her back and a dull throb in her ankle when the red door was thrown open to reveal the silhouette of a portly woman. "What?!" She hissed, glaring down at the shivering child on the ground.

Bella scrambled to her feet to face the only hope of making it through the night. Despite her trembling hands she managed to unhook the dream catcher from her pack, pull off one of the small yellow beads adorning the dangling strings and offer it to the woman.

With an unhappy look the woman took the bead, her eyes growing wide as the energy it emitted sank into her skin. "_Mon Dieu_!" she cried, clenching her fingers around the small offering as she gazed at the child with shock.

"_Sanctuaire_." Bella said slowly, in the best imitation of the French word she could manage. She wrung her hands together nervously while awaiting the woman to speak, "_Je vous en prie_." Longing clear in her eyes she glanced into the warm, cluttered room over the woman's shoulder.

It took only a moment for her to be bustled through the door and into the room she had only seconds before been admiring. Books littered every available surface of the limited space. They were piled so high they blocked the view of half the room with pouches and vials perched precariously atop them. Somehow the woman navigated her way through the organised clutter without once knocking anything over despite being three times the size of Bella who barely managed to take four steps without brushing against the perfectly balanced towers.

In the blink of an eye the woman had disappeared amongst the stacks, babbling away to herself in French only to appear a moment later with a small purple pouch. With one large, red draped arm Bella was swept through the maze of books and into a tiny area with a battered high-backed chair and rickety dark wood able which the woman placed the pouch on before all but pushing Bella into the chair. "My child, what on earth…such strength…you must tell me what is hunting you." As if realising introductions had yet to be made she whirled around in her full maroon skirts and offered a worried smile that stretched out her red-stained lips to smear the lipstick across her teeth, "I am Gabrielle. What is your name, little one?"

"Bella."

"My my. What are you doing all alone with a charm like that, little Bella?" Intrigue flared in Gabrielle's heavily kholed hazel eyes, "You are in danger, no?"

Bella nodded and, after a moment, decided it was best to come out and tell the truth about her situation. Especially since Edward was already so close, she wouldn't put the woman in any more danger by not telling her what they would likely soon face. Warm had now returned to her fingers, easing the trembles so with a firmer grip she eased the sleeves of her jacket and shirt high enough to expose the smooth scars marring her wrists.

A horrified cry erupted from Gabrielle before she could slam her hand over her mouth. Her mess of brown curls flew wildly from side to side at the site of the oval bite marks, "_You are hunted_."

With her bottom lip trembling Bella nodded, not reacting when Gabrielle roughly grabbed her arm and turned it this way and that to examine the glass-like scars that glittered in the light. She muttered under her breath in French so fast Bella couldn't make out one word from another while she ran a long black nail across the net of cold skin that made shivers run up Bella's spine.

"Oh, child." Grief flooded each word as it tumbled from Gabrielle's lips, "It searches for you, even now. I can feel it."

"He's already here." Bella sighed hopelessly, her head falling forward to cast her long hair in a curtain. "I'm sorry. I didn't know where else to go. I thought – I thought –" a sob prevented her from saying another word.

Gabrielle patted her shoulder comfortingly. "Come, young one. You must hide. It will be here shortly." She bustled Bella quickly to the back of the room where she hooked a bony finger through a circular hole in the wood panelling that ran the length of the wall and pulled open a child-sized hatch. Bottles and books filled the space but with a single sweep of her arm Gabrielle swept them out of the way. "Get in, hurry now." With Gabrielle pushing at her back urgently Bella huddled in the hutch with her knees brought to her chest and head ducked down to fit.

The purple pouch was plopped in her lap a second before Gabrielle thrust the dream catcher towards Bella. "Do not forget this, child."

Bella gasped in surprise, unaware that she had even put her most prized possession down. She clasped it between her fingers along with the crushed velvet pouch and looked up at Gabrielle with fear swimming in her large, brown eyes. "Thank you."

Gabrielle framed the child's face with shaking fingers, "Never let go of that charm, little Bella. It will give you strength."

With that last piece of advice the panel was put back in place, covering Bella in darkness once more. Only a single burst of light hit the back of her hiding space from the notch used to open it but it was enough to send dread curling through her body. _He's going to see me. He's going to take me back_. Tears falling down her dirty cheeks she forced herself to clamp her lips shut. Not a word would leave her lips.

Gabrielle was right, even though every moment hiding felt like an eternity and a second at the same time it was only a few minutes before there was a cordial knock at the red door. Bella tensed, burying her face into the down-soft pouch as she chanted that everything would be alright in her mind.

"Yes?" Gabrielle's clipped greeting barely contained the contempt she felt for the be being at her door.

"Good morning, Mademoiselle." That sickeningly smooth voice drifted through the room causing another wave of fear to flood through Bella.

She hadn't been this close to him in almost six months. To hear him so close again…so close to ripping away her freedom yet again… Bella rubbed the dream catcher between her fingers, holding it so close the inner strings brushed her nose and lips as she mouthed her plea for help. "Keep me safe, Jake, please keep me safe."

"State your business, Sir. I do not take kindly to being woken at this ungodly hour."

He let out a soft laugh, "Of course, I apologise. I am looking for my…cousin. I believe I saw her come down this alley only a few minutes ago."

Silence hung thickly in the air as Gabrielle decided what to say, "You are the first to disturb me, tonight, Vampire. I have told you all I know. Leave."

Edward hissed at her words. Bella could imagine him sneering at the old woman as he tried to regain his control, midnight eyes flaring with anger. "Don't lie to me, woman. I know she is here."

All breath left Bella's lungs when she realised what she'd forgotten. "no." she breathed, gripping the dream catcher tighter. She forgot to tell Gabrielle that he could read her mind.

Bella shut down after the realisation, her muscles going completely slack as she accepted the fate of the poor woman who had tried to help her. She barely registered Edward's angry roar as he ripped out her throat, nothing but a gurgled moan escaping her lips before with a thump the woman's body fell to the floor, knocking over the piles of books. The small parcels atop each tower crashed to the floor, littering it with shards of glass and herbs. The destruction seemed to never end but when it did Bella wished the sounds of Gabrielle's home being destroyed would return so that she couldn't hear Him tearing everything apart trying to locate her. And he would. He always would.

**_Sanctuaire_ – Sanctuary **

**Je vous en prie – I beg you**

**Hey there, dearest reader. **

**I do hope you enjoyed the chapter, I know it's taken me a while to get it up. There will be quite a few of these flashbacks with our darling Bella to get a sense of what she when through to make her who she is now. **

**So…so much for explaining things..haha sorry I truly did plan on having another pack chapter here to explain exactly what is going on but I couldn't get things going with that so the story clearly wanted to make a pit-stop at a flashback before that. I hope it was okay.**

**I'm a writer by music, there's just nothing quite like drowning yourself in good music that fits with the scene that you're writing. I thought I'd give you my playlist for this chapter since I'm in dire need of some new music so if you have any inspiring songs, I'd love to hear them. **

**Sweet Dreams – Marilyn Manson**

**Radioactive – Imagine Dragons**

**Bleeding Out – Imagine Dragons**

**Nobody's listening – Linkin Park**

**I Won't Be Ignored – Linkin Park**

**Sail – AWOLNation**

**Don't be afraid to let me know what you thought of the chapter, comments never fail to motivate me :-) also, I am in need of a Beta. If you're interested in hearing my rambles during the process of writing a chapter drop me a comment or PM.**

**AndUCallMeWeird**


End file.
